


Cradle

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Season/Series 01, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: He cradled him in his arms. Keith? Or wait--Shiro?Oneshot/drabble





	Cradle

"...I can't believe you don't remember." Keith was fuming. He couldn't even express how genuinely hurt he actually was. "We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!"

"Actually," Lance piped up. Keith froze suddenly. Did he suddenly remember? Was life going to be okay?

But no. "...Shiro did," he finished.

Keith sighed and looked over at Shiro, who nodded.

"You bet my ~~gay~~ bi ass I held that beautiful man."

Even if he was a little hurt still...well it wasn't like he could blame him either.

Lance was beautiful.


End file.
